


Mabill

by portal1982



Series: Bipper [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portal1982/pseuds/portal1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What?"<br/>Dipper thought he was done with Bill after Mabel's 'Sock Opera' but everything changed when Bill struck yet again...<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Mabill

Dipper and Grunkle Stan were at the bowling alley,after hearing that Mabel had fainted(or so it seemed),they rushed home immediately.  
But when they saw the spot where Mabel fainted,she wasn't there.  
"I'm sure she was here,Dudes."Soos(who notified them)said.  
"Stop talking nonsense,Soos."Stan said.  
"But it was true,Dudes."Soos said.  
  
Even until bedtime,no one had seen Mabel,so Dipper decided he would be sleeping alone that night.  
"What do you mean you'll be sleeping alone...Pine Tree?"  
Dipper turned around to see Mabel,but her eyes were glowing yellow and had slits for pupils! She gave him an inhuman laugh and ran to the kitchen.  
Dipper gasped and said:"Mabill(Mabel-Bill)!".  
He arrived to see Mabill holding a knife(blunt side up)up to her neck  
Dipper said:"No,please!Don't hurt her!"  
Mabill said:"Then you know what to do."  
Dipper lowered his head and burnt Journal 3  
Mabill said:"Yes,yes!!!You lose,Dipper."  
And Bill unpossesed Mabel  
"Mabel,please wake up!Please!"Dipper said.  
"Sorry Dipper,Bill tricked me."Mabel said.  
"It's ok,Mabel.It's ok."Dipper said with tears of joy.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this off a piece of art from Deviant-Art.  
> Special thanks to markmak for drawing that Gravity Falls comic.  
> 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Binder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591771) by [portal1982](https://archiveofourown.org/users/portal1982/pseuds/portal1982)




End file.
